


sins like scarlet

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bible Quotes, Body Worship, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Violence, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, a bit?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight and feeling of Liam's need for him is deliciously addictive.





	sins like scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> this is not beta-ed or anything all mistakes are mine ! soz

 

_Then, after desire has conceived, it gives birth to sin; and sin, when it is full grown, gives birth to death._

 

* * *

 

 

August 1991

_Think not that I am come to send peace on earth: I came not to send [or bring] peace, but a sword._   
  


The sun burns hot on the back of Noel's neck. His arms and hands are busy, but his mind is otherwise occupied. Blood sits wet on his knuckles - both his and not his own.

  
His anger burns like incense, and so his touch inflicts pain on this boy - _weak, stupid Elliot Bassett, irrelevant_ \- and yet the red-orange flame does not die. The feelings, _desire_ Liam must have for this boy weigh heavy at the back of his ill mind, physically prompting Noel's heart to tighten as if suffocating; and so the flame burns brighter.

  
Rows and rows of chartered streets in dirty, dark Manchester made it easy for Noel to hide in an alley outside the off-licence. He'd harshly ripped the boy from the pavement and dragged him by the scruff of his neck, his mouth agape like a screaming painting, into the open mouth of the black alleyway.

  
A few minutes before this, a cat, onyx in colour, had curled around Noel's long legs like vines. Noel had seen it as an omen and, as he shoves Elliot Bassett to the ground and bodily knees him in his soft stomach, Noel reckons he'd been right.

  
Elliot has bruises in the rings of his eyes (one of which is forced shut) which bloom stark purple unforgivingly against the pallid white of his skin. It will be swollen tomorrow - ugly. Scarlet blood trickles down from his nose in rough spurts when he breathes.

  
Some of it escapes into the cavern of his mouth as he stares up at Noel in terror, and Noel imagines how the blood would taste - a metallic meal, Noel's wrath.

  
Elliot doesn't stop to ask why he loses a tooth that afternoon, has to limp for the remainder of summer '91, why he doesn't ever go near cocky Liam Gallagher from then on - deeply though, he knows.

 

* * *

 

 

29 May 1982

  
_Keep me as the apple of the eye, hide me under the shadow of thy wings._

 

Noel is fifteen and Liam is nine.

  
High and melodic guitar notes emerge from the crinkled grooves of Noel's vinyl record. It lulls him into a deep sense of contentment - a rare find - and he takes advantage of it. He shuts his eyes and leans back on his bed, the door shut. However, his back remains tense and his arms sit at his sides, like hard, unmoving rock. Noel is ready to break the spell at the slightest interruption.

  
The record is new and unfamiliar. His mam had smiled brightly when she presented it to him, she'd been so happy - Noel had, too - and Paul had smiled politely. Little Liam looks at the record like it unnerves him.

  
Our kid's only just used to footballs, Noel reckons.

  
He'd been following Noel around all day, seeking attention like a puppy. He's only alone now because Mam had managed to bribe Liam into accompanying her while she went to grab some bits from the shop. She knows Noel wants solitude and quiet on his birthday (pretty much the only day of all that anyone would give a shit) and so she endeavours to divert Liam's attention.

  
Noel is succumbing to the tempting lures of sleep - a low, twinkling melody, soft sheets and no irritating siblings to insult will do that to you - when the door abruptly swings open and crashes against the wall loudly. It shoves him into consciousness and Noel surges upright, eyes wide before they focus and narrow on his stupid fucking little brother.

  
Liam's lost his last baby tooth only last week, the last one in his year to do it. His tongue sits in the obvious gap when he grins brightly from across the room, one arm curved, hidden behind his back.

  
Noel starts to swear under his breath but Liam simply sprints onto Noel's bed and lands on his crossed knees, bed springs bouncing under their combined weight.

  
"Noely-"

  
"Don't fucking call me that," Noel spits, acid.

  
" _Noely-_ "

  
"What? What do you want?" he crosses his arms, glaring. Liam's grin widens.

  
"It's not what _I_ want. It's what _you_ want." his voice is high and childlike. Teasing.

  
Noel's hands clench in the sheets.

  
"What?"

  
"Look at this," Liam's t-shirt is a little bit small (it used to be Noel's, and before that, Paul's) so when he reaches an arm behind his back to grab something it pulls tight at its short sleeves. It is a deep red colour.

  
Liam pulls an object in front of him, eyes twinkling happily, like stars. Noel takes it in his hands. It's a black notebook. Non-descript and unremarkable.

  
Noel turns it in his hands this way and that and opens the cover - the paper inside is thick and smooth, decorated with a thin margin on the left side.

  
"You can write in it," Liam says. Like it isn't obvious. "You could write anything you want. Like songs."

  
Noel nods in response. He thinks back to the soft, jangly sounds Johnny Marr makes with the guitar. His grip on the notebook tightens.

  
"I bought it with my own pocket money," Liam bites his lip. "Do you like it?"

  
Noel meets his eyes and gives him a small smile. Liam's expression twists into glee when he sees it.

  
"I like it," Noel murmurs. "Thanks, kid."

  
Giving Noel no time to react, Liam surges forward and places a wet kiss on Noel's cheek.

  
Noel jerks back in surprise and can't react as Liam grins at him cheekily, then jumps off his bed, running out of the room. Noel stares at where his brother had been sitting for all of ten seconds before Liam returns, poking his head into the room through the doorway:

  
"Oh yeah. Mam says dinner's in ten minutes."

 

* * *

 

  
1989

  
_Watch and pray that you may not enter into temptation. The spirit indeed is willing, but the flesh is weak._

  
It's mid-summer and nearing thirty degrees. All of the windows in their house are open, the hot air let in in a futile attempt to cool them. The curtains in the living room whoosh and flow with every large gust of air from the outside.

  
Paul's at work, and Mam's gone to Tesco - leaving Noel here, alone, to watch little Liam. Except he isn't so little, not anymore. Noel wonders whether this is his own kind of personal flagellation every time he turns around and inadvertently meets Liam's eyes. Liam sends him dark looks from under his eyelashes when this happens, and Noel's desire ebbs like the slow drag of grinding waves against a shore.

  
The sun is cruel and burns hot, as does Liam's stare.

  
"Fuck are you lookin' at?" Noel says.

  
Liam just smirks at him. His eyes twinkle with pleased mirth when a flush appears on Noel's face that has nothing to do with the heat.

  
Normally, Liam wears loose jumpers or footie shirts around the house. Noel's full of memories of feeling physically struck upon seeing him - he'd amble down the stairs, late evening, unsuspecting. Wander into the kitchen, and Liam stands in front of the fridge, nursing a Coke in his right hand. His other arm is bent, hand placed high on his own waist, making the jumper ride up the curve of his body enticingly.

  
It betrays the slimness of his waist and the flatness of his stomach, and Noel's eye catches on the thickness of his plump bottom lip, pushed out, the soft, tuggable quality of his brown hair and the thick fingers that are wrapped around the Coke can. Noel swallows and has to turn on his heel before he does something stupid like blurt out something he'll regret.

  
Now, though, Liam's not wearing a shirt. Noel considers this a punishment, a real "Fuck you, specifically" from God.

  
What he has got on isn't much better; loose fitting shorts and black socks that pool at his ankles, too big. Nothing else. He brandishes a Calippo push-up ice lolly in his hand from where he's sat on the sofa, long skinny legs propped up on the coffee table.

  
From across the room, Noel watches. His brother tightens his fingers where they grip the outer wrapping of the lolly, pushing the ice up and into his waiting mouth. His lips seal over it and he sucks, cheeks hollowing, and a wet noise emerges, obscene.

  
His eyes slip shut and a sheen of sweat licks over his forehead and temples, thanks to the heat, but Noel's brain won't tell him that. Then his mouth pops off the ice and he slowly drags his tongue across his fat, red bottom lip. Liam lets him watch.

  
They make eye contact, then - identical pairs of eyes - and Noel feels his cock twitch in his own loose shorts. _Too loose for this,_ he thinks, lifting himself off the sofa and exiting the room in quick strides. Nothing but the sound of a wet slurp follows him.

 

* * *

 

 

_But each one is tempted when by his own evil desires he is lured away and enticed._

  
The Inspirals are good to him, and he gets time off. He spends a weekend at his Mam's per her request, and he's happy to. He's missed her.

  
But his Mam isn't the only person he's visiting, and seeing as Paul's long since moved out, Liam is the only one left to see.

  
When Noel sees him, his brother eyes him critically. He stands with his arms crossed, leant against the closed bedroom door, eyes moving across Noel's slightly longer hair, the bit of muscle he's gained lugging cases and instruments around (Noel'd complained at the time but the heat in Liam's gaze more than makes up for it). Noel can see the appreciative gleam. He smirks.

  
Liam doesn't look too bad, himself. Kid's somehow gotten skinner - cocaine skinny. He tries to be disapproving of that but he finds it difficult, knowing it would be hypocritical, 'cause Noel was doing lines off the back of toilet seats in far away pubs since he was younger than Liam is.

  
Eventually, after they've finished their critical assessments of each other, Liam speaks:

  
"Y'alright? Tour didn't do you in then?"

  
Liam edges to the side for Noel to open the bedroom door and enter the room, placing his case on his old bed. Liam follows him and leans against a wooden chest of drawers, still watching him closely.

  
"Nah, was alright." Noel answers.

  
"Your arms are bigger."

  
Noel blinks, turning around to look at his brother, throwing a glance at his own arms which are bare thanks to the black tank top he's wearing.

  
"Bigger?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Well. 'Ave been lifting shit."

  
"Like what?"

  
"What?"

  
"I mean, what shit?"

  
Noel shrugs. Liam is strangely interested. "Suitcases. Instruments. Drunk mates."

  
Liam licks his lips and raises his eyebrows. Noel turns his back on him. He can hear Liam approach him from behind, standing to his right side. He can feel the heat of his body.

  
Noel turns to look at him, say something - but the words fall from his lips and come out of nowhere -

  
"Is that a _hickey_ on your neck?"

  
Liam's hand flies to the left side of his neck - thick fingers - and Noel can see him swallow, look at him with trepidation.

  
"What?" he says, quiet.

  
Noel's eyes narrow and Liam seems to shrink under his gaze, like a frightened dog.

  
"You've got a flaming great love bite on your neck. Or what, did you not notice? Someone slipping up behind you and sucking on your neck for the best part of ten minutes not call your attention?"

  
Noel's fingernails cut grooves into the palms of his hands, so he has to actively make the effort to unclench them. The anger flicking at his insides makes it fucking difficult. Liam is silent, keeps his eyes averted.

  
"Was it a girl?"

  
"Noel, don't be a cunt."

  
"You know I wouldn't hurt a girl. So it was a lad, weren't it?"

  
Liam doesn't say anything. Noel has to keep from striding powerfully to the wall and punching a fucking hole in it, ripping it to pieces, kicking it in - _fucker_.

  
Instead he inhales tightly, shutting his eyes. He shoves the disgusting thought of some boy - not a man, he can't even go there - with his grubby hands and mouth on Liam's skin. Giving him pleasure. His fists clench, hard.

  
He spits, "I don't want to fucking see it again. Not tonight, not next time I'm here," and leaves the room.

  
Mam makes them dinner not an hour later. Liam doesn't look him in the eyes once. The tension is palpable, but - bless her, God knows she's used to it - Mam does her best to work through it, asking him questions about the tour and if he's eating enough and has he made any new mates, seen any girls?

  
"The tour was good. Lot of nights out."

  
"'Course I'm eating enough, Mam, never felt more alive."

  
"Yeah. I have a new mate. His name is Clint. We kind of bonded a lot, if it don't sound too bent, lot of time together an' that."

  
Noel mostly says this just to see Liam frown and narrow his eyes where they're glued to his mashed potatoes. Noel smirks as he chews his own food, making no effort to hide it, knowing Liam's too busy stabbing his broccoli with jealousy to even look his way.

  
That night, he sleeps in his old bed, because there's no reason not to.

  
Liam's breathing is quiet. In his old sheets, surrounded by Liam's scent (he could swear his pillow smells almost a little too much like his brother), he falls asleep easily - then he's breathing heavily into a thin neck that's dusted with sweat.

  
Liam's straddling him, knees at Noel's hips. His mouth is by Noel's ear and all he can hear is Liam's quick breathing, deep, and soft little whimpers falling from his lips. Noel is suddenly very awake. Automatically, his hands find Liam's waist in the darkness of the room. The only light comes from the streetlamp that shines through the windows, casting shadows over Liam's skin so it looks even softer than usual.

  
" _Liam_ ," he murmurs. Liam arches where he is in Noel's lap and he gives a little, high moan at Noel's voice, rough with sleep.

  
"Noel," he whispers.

  
"Baby," Noel says. His voice is gentle, but still stern. "You need to let me sit up."

  
His reluctance is obvious. But he does, leaning back, allowing Noel to sit himself up against the headboard. Liam's face is buried in Noel's neck as soon as he does. He reaches his arms to wrap around his brother's quaking body, one around his waist, tight, and the other up cupping the back of his neck. His grip is firm. He uses it to tug Liam's head back so he can look into his eyes.

  
"Are you high?" he asks.

  
"No," Liam whispers. "Just want you. Noel, I- I need-"

  
"Alright," A rush of something engulfs Noel and he leans forward in order to place sloppy kisses over Liam's neck. Even in the darkness, he can see the disgusting hickey. His grip tightens even further, instinctive and possessive, and Liam whimpers.

  
"I'm going to mark you," Noel says lowly. "'s that what you want?"

  
"Yes," he stretches his neck beautifully in order to give Noel room. His Adam's apple bobs as he swallows. "Yes, fucking - please. Do it."

  
"Fucking desperate, y'are," Noel scoffs, but he's equally as eager to get his mark on him. He's been away for months, too long; some insignificant little cunt's been on his brother when Noel hadn't been here to kick his teeth in. _Not again,_ he thinks. Not a chance. Liam is all his.

  
He attaches his lips to Liam's neck and sucks, hard. He alternates between licking long stripes up his skin and leaving hard bites - he knows he wants it there long after he leaves next week, but he's trying not to think about it fading. He hates the idea of Liam walking around having people look at him - because fucking hell, course they will - without any of Noel's marks on him.

  
He pulls back with one last lick to the skin of his neck before he cups the back of Liam's head and yanks him into a rough kiss. Liam's fingers bury themselves in Noel's hair, which feels unexpectedly good. He groans lowly at the feeling. Liam's mouth feels the same, as if he'd never been gone.

  
Noel pulls back and grabs the hem of Liam's blue t-shirt. His brother gets the hint and tugs it over his head, revealing his pale skin. Noel's eyes roam greedily over it. He's struck by how fucking good Liam looks, then; Noel's scarlet bites bruised into his neck, lean torso heaving with each laboured breath, his eyes wide, dark, pupils blown, his fucking glorious mouth swollen and pink, lips wet...

  
Then Liam whimpers and reaches for him. Noel wraps his arms around him and suddenly flips them over, until Liam is underneath him on the bed. The boy whimpers, again, at this show of strength and leans back, exposing his neck drunkenly.

  
His wrists get held together and lifted up over his head with one of Noel's hands, pushed against the headboard. "Keep them there." Liam nods, breathless.  
Noel attaches his mouth to Liam's neck again, and slowly licks and bites his way down his lean torso. He pays more attention to the dusty pink nipples that jut outwards like they're begging for Noel's mouth. He acquiesces and mouthily sucks one.

 

At this, Liam lets out a long moan, louder than his whimpers but still quiet, and he watches his brother's eyes fall shut and his bottom lip get bitten red. Noel leaves little licks across his left before moving to his right nipple, before stroking both palms down Liam's torso, down the staircase that is his ribs. The touch is exploratory yet worshipful, and he's careful to pay attention to each plane of bone and curve of muscle underneath the skin. Liam's moans soon turn into desperate whines as the moments pass. He clearly does not like Noel's discontinuation of the journey down his body.

  
Still wetly laving attention to Liam's nipples, Noel's left hand reaches up and rubs Liam's lower lip and then gently slides his fingers into his mouth to be sucked. Noel's other hand trails downwards, underneath the bed cover, into Liam's pyjama trousers, between his legs. Light and gentle, without ever pushing inside, he begins to massage his hole with his thumb, and Liam's whines turn into groans around his fingers. Noel removes them to let him speak.

  
"Come on," Liam urges then, "Noel - God. Been too fuckin' long. Need you to..."

  
"Yeah. Yeah, I got you, y'know that." Noel presses a kiss on Liam's chest before going further down his body. He tugs at Liam's trousers, the hard cock visible beneath them.

  
"Lift up your hips," he says. His brother complies and Noel quickly removes the trousers, revealing even more beautiful pale skin which shines slightly with a layer of sweat, his bony and jutting hipbones and Liam's hard, flushed cock.

  
Noel gives one yearning look at Liam's face (looking down at him, blue eyes wide, wrists obediently held above his head, breathing heavily). There's something about seeing Liam - normally so cocky, so loud, arrogant and stubborn - this desperate and divine here, with him. And Noel knows nobody else will ever see him like this. The sight and feeling of Liam's need for him is deliciously addictive.

  
He uses one hand to cradle the base of Liam's cock and the other to hold his hips down as well as he can. Then, finally, he dips down and hears Liam's long moan as he lovingly swivels his hot tongue around the head of his cock. The taste is salty. He uses teasing, flickering movements using the very tip of his tongue. He continues this until he's finding it less easy to hold Liam's hips down because of his writhing, then he progresses to slow licks and little kisses.

Then long, slow, sucks with hollowed cheeks, like he's worshipping Liam - he takes as long as he can to enjoy the feeling of Liam in his mouth, after so long.  
The boy himself keeps rolling his hips uncontrollably, hands clasped tight where they are still raised above his head. His torso stretches out languorously and shakes adorably with each breath, and he lets out broken, breathy moans that go straight to Noel's own neglected cock which feels heavy between his legs. He pulls off Liam's cock with a wet sound and leaves a kiss on his jutting hipbone.

  
"Y'alright?" he murmurs quietly.

  
Liam opens his eyes and swallows, nodding.

  
"You can let go," Noel flicks his eyes upwards to his brother's upheld wrists. Liam unclasps his hands and stretches out his fingers, and they land in Noel's hair again. Like before, it feels equally good.

  
"Noel," Liam whispers, eyes shining as they look down at him.. "Fuckin'. Love you."

  
Noel gives him a small smile, kissing his hipbone lovingly once more. The hand that rested on Liam's hip moves, past his cock and to his hole. Liam's eyes flutter shut when he uses the pad of one finger to massage it in slow, unhurried circles, then Noel ducks his head and keeps laving his cock with his tongue in circles that match the rhythm of his finger.

  
Liam gets desperate, then. His grip tightens almost painfully and he tries to pull Noel's head off his cock.

  
"Wait, fuck, Noel. Stop, or I'll come," he says, breathless.

  
Noel suddenly can't wait any longer. He hauls himself upright and leans over, pulls open the top drawer of his bedside table and reaches inside. The lube's there, just where he left it. Liam is clingy and pulls him back on top of him. Noel smiles and presses kisses on Liam's cheeks, his eyelids, forehead and then his nose, whispering sweet things into his ear, calling him 'baby'.

  
"Missed you," Noel whispers.

  
"Noel," Liam says, hushed. "Really?"

  
"Yeah. Thought about you."

  
"When you got off? Or did you fuckin' - did you think about _Clint?_ "

  
Noel looks into his eyes and sees the jealous distaste and the possessive glint. Furrowed eyebrows. He recognises it because of the frequency he feels it himself.

  
He shakes his head, leans in to kiss Liam's temple. He speaks against his skin.

  
"No. No one but you. Cunt."

  
Lube's slick against his fingers, against Liam's hole. Noel hears his brother gasp something he can't make out and then abruptly thrusts two fingers inside the quivering, tight body.

  
"Fuck. Oh, fuck," Liam pants.

  
His arms wrap around Noel's neck tightly, his breath hitching, frantic gasps leaving his gorgeous lips. Noel reaches down and shoves his legs open wider and Liam obeys without question, spreading them like a whore. _Like he's desperate for it,_ Noel thinks, his thoughts delirious with lust. Liam's cock leaves a glistening trail of pre-cum where it sits throbbing against his stomach.

  
He gasps "Yes, fuck, yes," when Noel withdraws his fingers, giving another helpless gasp as he mercilessly shoves them back in again. Noel's eyes are downturned, watching them slide in and out. The sight goes straight to Noel's cock and he swallows, looking up to meet Liam's hot gaze. Liam pulls his lip into his mouth and then releases it, dragging his tongue across it, eyes dark, the picture of desire.

  
Noel increases the speed of his fingers at this, thrusting in a smooth rhythm. He alternates between shorter, harsher strokes and this teasing. Liam's back arches in pleasure and Noel's pleased to see the bucking of his hips, trying desperately to deepen Noel's fingers.

  
"God. Look at you," Noel says softly like he's in awe. "You fucking love it."

  
Liam's head nods, enthusiastic and drunk on it.

  
"Yeah, you do. This isn't enough though, is it?" Noel purrs. "You need more. And I know you can take more."

  
Noel adds a third finger. He doesn't spend a lot of time thinking about it, just does it, he wraps a hand around Liam's neck and watches his eyes widen and then clench shut. A high pitched moan leaves Liam's mouth. He dedicates himself to working Liam open, stretching him wider, and slowly tightening his fingers around his neck. He's careful not to completely cut off his air, just deprive him of it, leave him gasping and pleading and letting out little whimpers that betray his need for his brother. When Liam's breath hitches dangerously he releases his hand. Liam exhales roughly, whining. Noel shushes him and praises him, kissing his head sweetly and running fingers through his hair, against his scalp.

  
"So fucking beautiful. Doing so fuckin' good," Noel kisses his temples. "But we can do better, can't we."

  
Liam coughs and says roughly, "Fuck yeah. You gonna do it?"

  
"You want it, yeah?"

  
"Stupid fucking question," Liam rolls his hips pointedly.

  
"Fuckin' say it. Tell me what you want."

  
"You're such a _twat_."

  
Noel twists his fingers in _that_ way and Liam gasps and then moans. This pleasured cry makes him increase the speed of his fingers just so he can hear it again.

  
"Say it."

  
"Fuck. I want you to - ah - I want you to fuck me."

  
"Yeah. I think you do. I think you've been waiting for me since the day I left you. Bet you fingered yourself on this bed - my bed - thinking about me. Aching for it."

  
"Yes, yes, yes. Did that. Every fucking night."

  
"Waited for me, didn't you? Saved yourself?"

  
"Yes. Nobody else, Noel, cunt, you fucking know I couldn't -"

  
"'Course you couldn't. And you won't, 'cause no one else can make you feel like this, no one but me."

  
"Yeah. Yeah, Noel, are you going to fuck me or not? Or should I fucking find someone else to do it?"

  
Noel lets out a harsh growl and wants to just _come all over him._

  
"No. I'll make you mine. You've got no fuckin' idea. I'll take you over and over again. Take you and own you."

  
"Do it - want it. 'm ready."

  
Noel pulls his fingers out abruptly and Liam sighs, stretching wantonly, quivering with anticipation. He makes low a noise deep in his throat, then surges forward so he can roughly jerk Liam's head forward to kiss him properly. The kiss is so intense it borders on violence. His brother returns it with equal vigour and passion. Then Noel pulls away and places a possessive hand on the back of Liam's neck and clumsily knocks his legs apart again where they've fallen shut.  
  


The idea of taking his time and enjoying Liam's body for the first time in months had vaguely occurred to him earlier but at this point, it's no longer an option. Noel spends about four seconds removing his own pyjama trousers that have miraculously stayed on and then slides forward, Liam's arms wrapping around his neck, and pushes into his brother in one long thrust.

  
Liam immediately cries out, louder than any other noise he's made. Noel grips onto his hips so he can thrust harder before pulling almost the whole way out and then sliding back into Liam again, relishing the sight of his brother's perfect hole sliding up and down his cock after so long.

  
He's a lot rougher than he intends to be, really. It's less of a need to harm Liam and more of a desire to demonstrate the complete devotion he has for him - every buck and movement of his hips says _I fucking need you_ and _I'll never get enough of you, I can't, I can't - I need to own you. I will never have enough of you. You always take me so beautifully. Like no one else._

  
Liam's clenching, fucking - hard, it's almost too much - Noel knows it's a sign of how much he loves having him inside him, knows it's Liam telling him he can't have Noel leave again.

  
"Fuck. Noel - it's good," cries Liam. "Fucking _everything._ "

  
"Yeah, yeah. S'good for me too."

  
He moves a hand to press against Liam's slim stomach in order to feel the delicious vibrations every time Noel fucks into him, speeding up the motion of his hips mercilessly, fuckin' slamming into him enough to make Liam slide backwards up the bed with each thrust, Liam trying to spread his legs even further and crying out desperately.

  
"Noel, Noel, Noel," he cries. "Oh _Noel_ , you're gonna make me come."

  
He sounds almost fucking shocked, like he can't believe it or he forgot how good this could feel. As if Noel'd ever let him forget. He only manages to give him a groan in response, rough with his exertion. Liam's cock is leaking between them, slick and hot. He runs his hands from his hips up his waist and past his ribs, tweaking his nipples, and then back down, fucking can't believe how _perfect_ he is.

  
Noel then reaches between them and takes Liam's cock in his hand, wanting to feel it. Liam moans his name, _'Noel, Noel, Noel'_ sounding reverent as he comes, then, body going rigid, Noel can feel the blissful rush of wetness as Liam lets go all over them both.

  
The sight and the sound of it sends Noel plunging over the edge, himself, and he only manages to groan _'Liam'_ before he pulls out nearly all the way, admiring how beautifully well-fucked and used Liam's hole looks before he slams back in and his orgasm hits him fully. It's more intense than anything he's felt in a while - fuckin' ages, actually - not only because of the particularly enjoyable part of sex with Liam which is just that, it's _sex with Liam,_ but also because of how satisfying it is to know that Liam's full of him and his come after so long. Liam moans beneath him, covered in his own release, showing Noel how much he loves being full. Liam's throbbing around him, now, tight and stretched to the fucking limit.

  
Noel rolls them both over after a moment so they can lay down. He pulls the covers over them, cradles Liam (who's especially calm and docile, now) to his chest, face in his neck. Noel is still inside. He feels Liam's sigh against the skin of his neck, hot like fire.

  
After a while, Liam speaks:

  
"Was I alright?"

  
Noel kisses the top of his head, shushing him.

  
"Baby. You were fucking perfect," he murmurs worshipfully.

  
"Okay."

  
"Sleep, yeah?"

  
Liam yawns. "Alright."

  
Liam wakes up in an empty bed, Noel's come sticky where it's dripped down his thighs during the night. Noel's side of the bed is cold.

 

 

_‘Come now, and let us reason together,’ ” says the Lord, ‘Though your sins are like scarlet, they shall be as white as snow; though they are red like crimson, they shall be as wool.'_

**Author's Note:**

> pls lmk what u think !


End file.
